Defending my Fiance's Honor
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This was before Your my hero! But redid and made in less intense for readers! Spoiler Alert if you haven't scene Season 8 On the Waterfront part 2! In alternative version of the second last scene when Leslie tells Julia he was fired and William comes in and defends her! George is in this one as well!


This is an alternative version of the scene again! I had to delete the other one! I Here's a better and less intense more very dramatic one shot in which Leslie tells Julia he has been fired and William coming and defending her honor! I renamed the title as well! Enjoy! I just posted another chapter of you save me! I'll also post another chapter maybe Sunday and Monday!

….

(Asylum; Julia Ogden's Office)

Julia sits at her desk looking through a patient's file waiting for William to take her to dinner to

discuss the wedding plans. When the door to her office opened and closed, Julia turns around its

Leslie Garland.

"Leslie" Julia said with a calm but annoyed voice

"Julia. I've come to deliver some good news" he says while walking towards her

She continues staring at him with a calm but angered look.

"I've been fire. But I suppose you already know that, don't you?" he says still walking towards her and stopping to admiring her flowers on a table and look back at her.

"I didn't know what the consequences would be." Julia said and shrugs

"But I don't imagine you regret doing what you did?" he asked

"I most certainly do not." Julia says with an angry voice

"You've destroyed my good name."

"You did that on your own Leslie. You pretended to be James Gillies just to keep my now fiancé and I apart."

"You had an affair behind my brother's back."

"I did not have an affair. Your brother set me free. He knew I wasn't happy with him and he said to me on New Year' s Eve '99 I should be with the man I want to be with."

"Well, I am going to teach you a lesson you won't regret." He was about to slap her across the face when William comes in.

"Hey, don't you dare lay a finger on my fiancé" William says as he and George come into Julia's

office. William pushes Leslie against the chest and punches him in the face which makes Leslie

fall to the ground. George hits Leslie in the arm with his club. "You stay put Mr. Garland"

William looks back at Julia, "are you ok?" he asked while putting his hands on her face. Julia

nods "WILLIAM, LOOK OUT" Julia says as Leslie gets up first trips George and knocks him to

the ground grabs an object from a table and almost hits William on the head, but William is fast

and punches Leslie back to the ground.

"Are you ok George?" asked William

"I'll be fine Sir."

"NOW MR. GARLAND NOT ONLY WERE YOU FIRED TODAY, BUT YOU'RE ALSO

GOING TO JAIL, GEORGE" George steps forward and handcuffs Leslie, "take him to the cells"

"Sir, I'll be glad too. Come on Mr. Garland." Said George

"Wait, Wait…why am I going to jail?" asked Leslie

"Seriously Mr. Garland…well first, six months ago you threaten the lives of my fiancé's and

mine, you almost assaulted my fiancé, and almost assaulted me, a police detective and constable.

Which makes that 4 charges. Take him away."

"Right away Sir, come along" said George as he pulls Leslie out of the office

William looks back at Julia and caresses her face. "Did he hit you?" he asked her

"No you saved me just in time, William"

"Why was here anyway?" William asked

"He wanted me to know that he got fired and he wanted to teach me a lesson"

"Man he sounds like a spoiled brat." Said William

"Well he is a Garland and Garland men if they don't get want they want they punish their woman."

"Just like how Darcy punished you when you rejected his kiss, and he ripped up the divorce papers"

Julia nodded

"Thank you again William you are and always will be my hero"

William chuckles "I was just defending my fiancé's honor. I defended your honor when Darcy

called you a whore and I punched him just like I punched Leslie." He said feeling proud

"I didn't know he called me a whore? No wonder you hit him…and I blamed you for not

choosing me when we were fighting for the divorce." Julia said feeling guilty

"Julia that's the past" He grabs her left hand and kisses her engagement ring and looks up at her

"we have the future to look forward too." He says with a smile

"Yes we do. Now take me to that special dinner, so we can discuss our wedding plans." She

leans in and they kiss. "My lovely fiancé." She says with a seductive voice.

"I would be glad to…my lovely fiancé." William says against her lips

I'll be doing another story called The Jilliam Wedding Plans! I'm going to start writing the story tomorrow!


End file.
